


Watchin' the clouds roll away, wastin' time

by shadynaiad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouji and Shikamaru watch clouds and eat brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchin' the clouds roll away, wastin' time

“There you are!” said Chouji, not at all surprised to find Shikamaru in his usual spot, flopped on the ground watching clouds roll by. The only difference was the pan of brownies beside him – Shikamaru was not known for his baking genius. Chouji sat down next to him, and helped himself to a brownie. He paused. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something odd about them. Shikamaru smirked at Chouji’s expression. “I know. They’re a little dry.”

Chouji looked a little embarrassed at his implied criticism of Shikamaru’s baking skills, and popped the rest of it in his mouth. “And there’s a little weed in them. After the week we’ve had, I thought maybe we needed it.” Chouji looked shocked.  
“Shikamaru!”

“Chouji, we’re ninja. You’ve used soldier pills. . . we’ve all used them. Asuma’s given them to us. Do you really think a little marijuana is going to kill us?” Chouji hesitated, and then shrugged. Shikamaru had a point.

“Let me know when the munchies hit. I brought chips.” Chouji rolled his eyes at that, and moved down his bag of snacks between them to share. Apparently a high Shikamaru was just like a regular Shikamaru, but less observant. He helped himself to a couple of brownies, and then flopped down beside Shikamaru.

“Butterflies,” said Shikamaru, gesturing vaguely.

“How many of those did you have?” asked Chouji.

“Don’t be troublesome. “ Shikamaru pointed up at the sky. “You see the cloud that looks like a deer’s head?”

Chouji squinted and tilted his head. “Maybe?”

“The fluffy clouds around it – don’t they remind you of butterflies?”

“Not really.”

“Hm.” Shikamaru sighed. “Do you see that girl on the hill?”

Chouji’s eyes got wide as he scanned the clouds. “No?”

“Not up there. Over there….” He trailed off.

“Is that.... that’s Ino!” Chouji choked out, as Shikamaru showed no signs of panicking. “Shikamaru!”

“Chouji? Do you think Ino likes chocolate?” Shikamaru had clearly decided that fleeing was far too troublesome, but Chouji was already gone, taking his potato chips with him. Shikamaru nibbled another brownie, and watched his cloud butterflies scatter. He hoped the boar-shaped cloud that had just chased them off was not the bothersome omen it seemed to be.


End file.
